Unconditionally
by MeganLucy26
Summary: High School Monica & Chandler Make A Big Decision In Regards To Their Future Together. Completely Plotless & Just Basic Mondler Fluff!


Authors Note...

Why Hello Everyone! Feels Like Forever Since I've Uploaded! Anyway This Isn't One Of My Best, I Wrote It A While Ago And Ended Up Changing It Completely From What This Is, That Is A Whole Other One Shot Though. Anyway I Liked The Start Of This And Decided To Develop It As A Different Fic!

Okay, So Honestly I'm Not The Biggest Fan Of This One Shot, It Has Absolutely No Plot And I Was Going To Develop It Further But I Couldn't a Come Up With Anything. Anyway It's High School Mondler And It's Just Cuteness. The Gang Plays Little Role In This But Jack, Judy & Nora Have Main Parts I Feel.

Finally I Was Listening To Katy Perry's Unconditionally While Writing This So That's Where The Title Came From! Hope You Guys At Least Enjoy This Little Upload! Please Review Even Though I Know It's Not My Best!

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

"I love you" Monica whispered as they both pulled away taking in as much air as possible before locking their lips together again.

"I love you too" Chandler muttered against her lips as she adjusted herself in his lap creating the slightest bit of friction between their groins.

"I'm sorry-" She whispered before being interrupted by one of Chandlers kisses "- I'm sorry - we don't get to - do this - very often" She concluded.

"It's not your fault Mon" He whispered resting his forehead against hers, "You have over protective parents and you have Ross" He chuckled.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't" She sighed "I love them and everything but they're so annoying sometimes"

"Count yourself lucky that your family actually love and care about you" He stated.

"Chandler-" She whispered caressing his cheek with her hands "Your parents do love you; they just have a funny way of showing it. I think the time to start worrying is if everything goes as far as it did for Pheebs, you'd never be alone though. You're always gunna have me" She explained.

"Thank you Mon" He whispered closing his eyes to hide his pain.

"Has something happened?" She asked but he didn't answer, "Sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"Mom just got engaged again" He sighed burying his head in the crook of her neck, "Her and my soon to be step-dad are home, and let's just say they're not doing anything that's very productive" He explained, "He wants to get to know me better. I can't go through all this again. I get to know him for Moms sake and then she divorces him and I'm just left again while she drinks herself into a depression until she finds someone new who inspires a new erotic novel of some sort"

"Chandler?" She questioned running her fingers through his short, chocolate brown hair as his head remained on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Mon" He whispered and it was then she noticed he was crying, his tears soaking the shoulder of her t-shirt.

"You'll never have to know Chandler" She whispered several tears sliding down her cheeks after seeing her boyfriend in such an emotional state, never- in all their years of friendship, then in the 2 years they'd been dating, had she seen Chandler cry, "You'll never lose me. Listen to me when I say this- you will always have me. Always. Forever"

"Never leave me Mon" He cried.

"Never" She whispered "Same back at you" She smiled.

"Never in this lifetime" He smiled wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"I've been thinking-" She started.

"Then it must be important" He quipped as she slapped his arm playfully. This is what she loved about him. He could go from an emotional wreck to a sarcastic and romantic boyfriend in a heartbeat.

"We're gunna be going to college in September, we're both nearly 18 and it sort of just made sense you know?" She questioned.

"What made sense?" He questioned lifting his head from her shoulder to look her in the eye.

"I wondered if, you might of, wanted to move into apartment 20 with me?" She questioned, he hadn't given her the chance to breath afterwards before his lips attacked hers in a passionate kiss.

"I'd love to move in with you Mon" He whispered before connecting their lips again, "But are your parents going to be okay with this?"

"Are we going to be okay with what?" Jack questioned as he and Judy walked into the living room- their arms loaded with grocery bags. Monica and Chandler just stared at them- not expecting them to be back so early.

"Monica?" Judy questioned putting all her bags down.

"We want to move in together" Monica whispered not willing herself to look at her parents.

"What?" Judy questioned.

"We want to live together" Monica explained finally looking up to meet their stares, "We want to move into apartment 20" She added.

"Neither of you are 18 yet" Jack stated returning from the kitchen where he'd deposited all the bags.

"Why?" Judy questioned.

"Why what?" Monica questioned.

"Why do you want to move in together now?" Judy explained.

Monica glanced briefly at Chandler who nodded before he began to explain, "My Mom's getting married again. She's known the guy for 2 months and I only met him yesterday. They both want me to support their 'marriage' so Mom suggested I should get to know him better. We all know how it's going to end though. In divorce. For I think the 6th time since my Dad left. Watching all those men come and go has taken its toll on me you could say. Unproductive things are probably taking place right now back home. They haven't come out my Moms room since yesterday after I was introduced to him"

"We're just ready" Monica added with a sigh, "We want to move forward with our relationship"

"We need to talk about this" Jack sighed glancing to where Judy stood by the kitchen door.

"So it's not a no yet?" Monica questioned.

"Maybe" Judy sighed upon seeing the slight bit of hope displayed on both Monica's and Chandlers faces.

"What will your parents say about this Chandler?" Jack questioned.

"They won't give a shit" Chandler replied "Sorry. My Mom won't even notice I'm gone and of course my Dad isn't even there to realise I'm gone" He explained, holding Monica tighter in his arms.

"We'll talk about it" Judy stated before she and Jack disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"We're perfectly fine with you living together once college starts" Judy stated, "That's only 7 months away, and there's still the subject of neither of you being 18" She added.

"We've spoke about it and we don't think it'd be right for you to move in together yet" Jack explained.

"Please" Monica begged looking between her parents pleadingly.

"You haven't heard the rest yet" Judy replied, "It's not that we don't trust you it's just we don't feel ready as parents to let you leave before college"

"So this is the compromise if you both agree to it- you can live together permanently in apartment 20 once you're both through with high school" Jack explained.

"So July?" Monica questioned.

"Exactly. The 2 months afterwards gives you chance to settle in before college starts. From now until July we're perfectly fine with you staying at the apartment say every other weekend. During the week the best we can offer is- if it's okay with your Mom Chandler- that you can alternate between here and Nora's house" Jack continued.

"That isn't every day though" Judy added "Maybe one or two days a week to start with and we'll see how things go as time goes on"

"Thank you" Monica stated untangling herself from Chandlers arms before moving across the room to hug both her parents.

"It's not set in stone yet though. Just remember that" Jack smiled.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Geller" Chandler smiled as Monica returned to his side excitement written all over her face.

"You're both welcome" Judy smiled "Now go speak to your Mom before you start to plan anything else" She added, "While we put the groceries away"

"Let's go back to mine, talk to my Mom and then we'll find everyone else" Chandler suggested.

"Okay" Monica smiled, "Oh and Mom, Dad, we're having pizza at Joeys tonight so we might be back late"

"Just don't wake us up when you come in" Jack stated.

"We'll try not to" Monica smiled.

* * *

"I apologise before hand on behalf of my mother" Chandler stated as they walked up to his front door.

"I haven't seen you Mom in like forever" Monica laughed, "I'm sure she hasn't gotten that bad in the past 6 months"

"You're lucky" Chandler smirked "And just wait and see" He added before unlocking the door.

"Hey kid" Sophie, Nora's assistant and the housekeeper greeted them, "Nice to see you again Monica"

"Nice to see you again too" Monica smiled.

"Mom still upstairs?" Chandler questioned.

"They should be down any minute for dinner" Sophie stated, "You want me to go and let her know you're here?"

"Who's here?" Nora questioned appearing at the top of the stairs, "Chandler darling! Monica! So lovely to see you!"

"Nice to see you too Mrs Bing" Monica smiled, "Congratulations on your engagement"

"Doesn't seem like 2 minutes since you were saying that to me last time" Nora smiled.

"That's cause it hasn't been" Chandler joked.

"Don't push it" Nora stated, "Anyway what's up?"

"We're kinda going to live together" Chandler explained.

"You're what?" Nora questioned, "Sophie, can we get some drinks please?"

"We're going to Joeys after this so don't bother with us" Chandler stated glancing at Sophie out the corner of his eye.

"I need to sit down" Nora stated moving from the bottom of the stairs and into the living room, Chandler and Monica trailing close behind her, "Start again"

"Mon's parents compromised with us, and they suggested once we're done with high school we can move in together permanently into our apartment-" Chandler explained.

"Your apartment?" Nora questioned taking her drink from Sophie.

"My Nana gave me her apartment last year when she moved to Florida" Monica explained, "Both our names are on the legal documents"

"Why didn't I know this?" Nora questioned.

"You're never here so I never have the chance to tell you" Chandler sighed just as Nora's fiancée Mark stepped into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mark questioned, making his presence known to the 3 people in the room.

"Mark, this is my girlfriend Monica. Mon, this is Mark, my mothers latest conquest" Chandler stated.

"Chandler" Nora warned.

"Nice to meet you Monica" Mark smiled.

"You too" Monica smiled.

"What happens if I say no?" Nora questioned.

"Well in case you'd forgotten I turn 18 in a few months so you don't really have to agree" Chandler sniped.

"You know what Chandler, you want to be snappy with me so be it. I was actually going to say before you went off on one that I'm happy for you both" Nora stated.

"Really?" Chandler questioned.

"Yes really" Nora smiled, "Jack and Judy are obviously fine with it and they've got more parenting skills than I have so I don't really have a choice"

"There's more" Chandler added.

"Please to god don't say you're having a baby" Nora begged.

"Definitely not" Monica replied immediately.

"Thank god" Nora sighed, "What is it then?"

"We did originally want to live together now" Chandler explained, "Mon's parents didn't want her moving out until college and the compromise was in July giving us time to settle in beforehand. If it's okay with you they've suggested that between now and then that we stay at the apartment every other weekend and then during the week at least once or twice we alternate between staying here and at Mon's"

"Sure" Nora smiled, "I've got my tour coming up anyway and with the wedding to plan I probably won't be here much. Just keep me updated on things"

"Thanks Mom" Chandler smiled.

"Do I not get a hug?" Nora questioned rising to her feet.

"Really?" Chandler questioned but moved forward anyway enveloping his Mom in a hug.

"I'm happy for you both" Nora smiled moving away from Chandler to hug Monica.

"Thank you" Monica smiled.

"No problem darling" Nora smiled, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Yours right Mon?" Chandler questioned.

"Yep" Monica smiled, "It's closer from Joey's and Ross doesn't like walking home alone" She smirked.

"I'm guessing you share a bed?" Nora smiled.

"Mom" Chandler groaned.

"I was just asking a question" Nora replied innocently, "And I'm guessing you're not going to answer it"

"To Ross' dismay" Monica smiled, "We should get going Chan"

"I'll text you about what's happening tomorrow" Chandler stated taking Monica's hand.

"Whatever you decide" Nora smiled, "If you come here and no ones in there's some condoms in the bathroom"

"Mom" Chandler groaned.

"Sorry!" Nora replied, "I want grandchildren but not yet. Jeez, just cause I care"

"Can you not care in a different way?" Chandler questioned.

"Parenting isn't my strongest point, where as sex-" Nora began.

"And that's where we leave" Chandler interrupted, "Laters" He added before leading Monica out the house.

"This is actually happening!" Monica shrieked once they were outside.

"Yep," Chandler smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Sorry we're late" Monica stated as she and Chandler took seats around the basement in Joey's parents house.

"We ordered you the usual" Rachel stated looking up from her phone.

"Thanks" Chandler smiled, "We were gunna bring champagne to celebrate but you know we're not 21 or anything" He smirked "So the best we got was that non-alcoholic shit from the shop round the corner"

"Wait, what are we celebrating?" Ross questioned abandoning the foosball game he and Joey were currently playing.

"Your pregnant?" Rachel, Phoebe and Joey shouted in unison.

"Even if I was I really don't think we'd be celebrating" Monica stated.

"Nope, we'd be calling MTV" Chandler smirked.

"I think if we all shut up they'd tell us" Phoebe stated.

"It's really not that big and doesn't really affect you guys but-" Chandler explained.

"We're moving in together!" Monica shrieked.

"What'd you do to blackmail Mom and Dad?" Ross questioned.

"We didn't" Monica replied, "But, they're not letting us move into the apartment permanently until we finish high school. Till then though they've agreed that every other weekend we stay at the apartment and once or twice in the week we alternate between our houses" She explained.

"Congrats guys" Rachel smiled, "One question- what bought this on?"

"Just stuff" Monica stated and Chandler smiled at her gratefully. Neither of them really wanted their friends to know what had happened that previous day.


End file.
